U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,865,758; 6,925,666; and 7,155,762 disclose bed bases made from sheet metal and include side members connected at corners. One or more cross-rails span the width of the bed base, adding rigidity and support for a box spring and mattress. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/189,699, filed on Aug. 11, 2008 (herein Application), I disclose a bed base of simplified construction that reduces the cost of manufacture. Although an improvement in prior art bed bases, the bed base disclosed in the Application requires the use of a tool to assemble its parts. It and other bed bases also require using separate fasteners or connectors such as nuts or bolts that are tightened with a tool, and others may avoid using a tool but still require the use of a number of hand-tightened “wing” nuts or other non-integrated, separate fasteners.
This background discussion is not intended to be an admission of prior art.